


Happy Birthday, Hinata

by 00AnimeLove00



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Birthday Sex, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Boy x boy, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Gay, M/M, No preperation, Top Kageyama Tobio, they live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00AnimeLove00/pseuds/00AnimeLove00
Summary: It was Hinata's birthday and Kageyama decided to have some fun in bed as a present.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Happy Birthday, Hinata

**Author's Note:**

> This is all smut
> 
> Also, I'm sorry it's short. I hope you still like it.

"Happy birthday, Shou." Kageyama said in his rough morning voice that Hinata had completely fell in love with.

Hinata hummed but not replying, he wasn't quite awake yet. Kageyama smiled softly. "Wake up, baby." Kageyama said softly and pressed his front against Hinata's back.

The feeling of Kageyama's morning wood woke him up quickly and he wiggled his ass against it. Kageyama let out a deep breath and grinded against Hinata's plump ass making the smaller man moan as. Kageyama kissed Hinata's neck in multiple spots and left a hickey on his shoulder. Hinata sighed and rolled over so he was facing Kageyama. He pressed their lips together in a slow, gentle kiss. Kageyama wrapped his arms around Hinata and rested his hands on his ass, squeezing softly.

Hinata moaned and brought his hand down to cup Kageyama's cock through his underwear. Kageyama groaned and leaned into the touch. Hinata started rubbing and softly squeezing Kageyama's large member. "F-fuck." Kageyama panted.

Kageyama rolled over and got the bottle of lube from the drawer in his night stand. He rolled back over to face Hinata and popped open the cap, "No." Hinata said with a blush and took the bottle from Kageyama and closed it. "You don't want sex this morning? Or should I say, 'birthday dick' " Kageyama chuckled. "I don't want you to stretch me." Hinata said, blushing even more. "You do know that's going to hurt a lot right?" Kageyama asked with a raised eyebrows. "I'm not exactly small."

"I know...but I really want you to make me scream. I want to feel you split me open." Hinata purred and rubbed a hand up Kageyama's chest.

Kageyama gulped but nodded. Hinata smiled and passed Kageyama the lube. "What position do you want?" Kageyama asked and pulled off his underwear, Hinata following after. "The one we usually do." Hinata shrugged. Kageyama nodded and adjusted Hinata so the smaller man was lying in the middle of the bed and Kageyama in between his legs.

Kageyama opened the lube and put a generous amount on his cock and squirted a little on his fingers. He rubbed it over Hinata's hole so he would be able to push in easier. He wiped his fingers off and positioned himself, starting to push the tip in. Hinata scrunched up his face in pain and pressed his head into Kageyama's shoulder. "Tell me if I need to stop, okay?" Kageyama said and continued push into the man under him. Hinata nodded and threw his head back letting out a strangled scream. Kageyama got worried but kept going like Hinata asked of him.

When he was fully seated inside of Hinata he rubbed his hips and pecked his lips.

"M-move." Hinata gasped. Kageyama bit his lip but did it anyway. He slowly pulled out and pushed in slowly. He did that a couple times until Hinata begged for more. "Harder, please." Hinata moaned when Kageyama picked up the speed, skin slapping against skin. "Ya-Yama!" Hinata moaned and started trying to meet Kageyama's thrusts.

"You said you wanted me to make you scream, right?" Kageyama smirked. Hinata nodded quickly and but his lip. Kageyama put both of Hinata's legs over his shoulders and leaned down so Hinata's thighs were touching his own chest. Hinata groaned when Kageyama went deeper.

Kageyama pulled out until just his tip was in and slammed into Hinata hard and fast. He knew Hinata's body so well that he hit his prostate dead-on immediately.

"OH GOD!" Hinata moaned loudly. Kageyama continued to slam into Hinata who quickly started screaming. Kageyama pulled out and flipped Hinata over so he was on his hands and knees. Kageyama pushed the head of his cock in again and without warning he started a brutal pace. Hinata yelled and pushed his hips against Kageyama's to meet his hard thrusts.

"Kageyama!" Hinata screamed when Kageyama found his prostate again. "Yes! Yes!" Hinata hollered, his arms gave out and the side of his face was now pressed into the pillows.

"Please. Harder!" Hinata cried. Kageyama tightened his grip on Hinata's thighs and started pounding into the man under him.

"OH, f-fuck!! Uh, y-yeahh." Hinata was a screaming mess. "I'M CUMMING. Fuck I'm cumming." Hinata cried and came all over he belly and the bed sheets.

"Don't stop. Cum inside me. Please, fill me with your cum." Hinata begged. Kageyama nodded and kept thrusting. He moaned loudly and pressed in all the way, cumming inside if his boyfriend.

Hinata whimpered at the feeling of being filled with his cum.

Kageyama pulled out and Hinata fell onto the bed, Kageyama lying down next to him.

"That was really good." Hinata sighed and cuddled up to Kageyama.

"I love you." Kageyama smiled and kissed Hinata's lips.

"I love you too." Hinata said back and kissed Kageyama's lips in return.

"What do you want to do for your birthday?" Kageyama asked and held Hinata's hand in his own, kissing the knuckles softly.

"We can go out for lunch? Then come back and have more sex." Hinata said, biting his lip with a smirk.

"Mm, I like that." Kageyama purred and kissed Hinata's neck. "Let's shower then we can figure out where to eat. Sound good?" Kageyama asked. "Sounds wonderful." Hinata smiled.

"We need to shower." Hinata added.

Both men got out of bed and Kageyama slapped Hinatas's ass as they walked to the bathroom that was connected to their room.


End file.
